Crest of Darkness
by Twilight AngelDemon
Summary: Serah x Adult Hope AU fic. Serah is betrayed but finds someone new, but why does he seem familiar? Vampires and Lemons clash in the fight for the Crest of Darkness. Why is Serah so important! Fair Warning: Snow x Lightning.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Master and Servant (EDIT)**

 **A/N: This is a HopexSerah fanfic that has lemons in it, enjoy. AU Fic where things will be different.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XIII.**

 **-XXX-**

 **Master and Servant**

 **-XXX-**

'How could they?!'

That was the only thought going through Serah's mind as tears fell from her eyes. She was currently running to Waterfall behind Bodhum, it was where most of the clear water for the village was retrieved. Moreover, at night it would be the best place to cry her eyes out.

The reason she was crying was that she had caught her "Supposed" fiancé and older sister doing "It" in her sister's bedroom. When she arrived from the parent teacher conference at the local school, she was a bit shocked to find Snow's bike parked in the driveway.

'He's probably waiting for me?'

Serah didn't own a car so she rode home on her bicycle and chained it up on the front porch. As she walked to the door all while taking her keys out her bag she heard it - she heard a moan resounding from within the house.

"He wouldn't... They wouldn't, right?"

With trembling hands, she unlocked the front door and walked inside. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, it stopped for a second as she heard a gasp resound from Claire's room.

"It could be Claire and someone else right?"

Her question was stomped to death as she saw Snow's bandana lying at the threshold of Claire's bedroom. Her breathing became erratic as she inched closer and closer, and then her mind promptly shut off.

Her handbag fell to the ground.

BAM!

There her fiancé and sister stood, Snow ramming his length into his sister's womanhood... as they stared at her with wide eyes. Suddenly they stopped and Snow called out Serah's name, she didn't hear it - she heard nothing after that.

Claire, her older sister, shoved Snow on the bed and tried to run to Serah, when she touched Serah, Serah shoved her back and ran. All while ignoring the cries of her name.

And, that's how she got here, the place where she could get away from everything. With her head in her knees, she failed to notice a glow from the pond infront of her. After a while, she lifted her head and came to the sight of a glowing object in the water.

At first, she was afraid of it being a monster, but as she got closer she saw that it was a knife? Walking into the pond, she picked up the knife... and then her legs collapsed? Suddenly her mind and body was drenched in a wretched feeling of Darkness and Despair.

"Why do I feel so cold...? Th-This isn't right... it's wrong... What is this?"

Suddenly Serah heard a rumbling coming from under her, she tried to get up and run for if it was a monster. Her worst fear was realized when a weird octopus monster emerged from the water.

She flipped open the still glowing knife as a means to defend her, but in a matter of seconds her arms and legs was grasped by tentacles originating from the octopus monster. The knife falling to the ground as Serah couldn't grip it anymore.

She tried to scream when a tentacle shot into Serah's mouth. Her eyes widened when she noticed a few more coming at her. Her clothes were ripped revealing Serah Farron in all her beauty. She tried to force her legs to together, but the tentacles were too strong.

She knew what was going to happen to her, this thing was gonna rape her, right here and right now. She felt the heads of two tentacles positioning themselves at her anus and pussy. She tried to bite the tentacle in her mouth but to no effect.

She screamed for help, for anyone to safe her as more and more tears fell to the ground.

HMMMMMMM!

HMMMMMMM!

When the tentacles were positioned, her last tear fell to the ground, as she knew that there was nothing she could do. The tear fell on the knife as a bright glow engulfed the entire area.

Suddenly Serah felt herself falling to the ground.

"AAAAAH!"

Summarily someone caught her, she thought it was Snow but when she opened her eyes what she was greeted with was an angel. Her eyes widened when she saw the man's green emerald eyes and angered glare shot at the monster.

And, was she imagining it or was the monster staring at the man wide-eyed?

"Are you alight?"

So dumbfounded in the hotness that was looking at her Serah shook her head and in a meek voice said, "I'm fine... Thanks..." Upon looking at herself, Serah saw that she was utterly naked; her face grew hotter as she tried to cover herself while in the man's embrace.

She continued to look down at herself as the man whispered in her ear, "Why do you cover such beautiful body?" Her face went from a pinkish glow like her hair into a full on tomato.

She swatted the man in the chest until he placed her down; he smiled as Serah turned away from him, better having him stare at my ass instead of my pussy. She glanced backwards at the man's face as she saw his hand reach into a DARK PORTAL? Suddenly Serah was draped in a black cloth, which oddly felt alive?

"Hello-!"

Serah coud've sworn she heard a voice say hello, so she started to look around at the man than the monster, she could tell when the guy infront of her spoke and knew that his voice was a bit rougher. Upon looking down she saw a black bear float infront of her?

"Hello-!"

Oh, so now she knew where the voice was coming from. She almost fainted as the bear... started to float infront of her. She also noticed that whatever this bear was, was connected to the cloak she now wore.

"Hi..." Serah meekly replied, the bear went to promptly hugging her. At first Serah started to scream as she thought the bear... was trying to kill her - it didn't. The cloak moving around her causing Serah to laugh at the ticklish sensation she was feeling.

"My name is Mog-! Master Estheim has summoned me to protect you-!" Mog exclaimed happily, as it saluted for no apparent reason. Serah smiled at the weird creature named Mog. Her eyebrows scrunched when she noticed the Mog say a name. Surname maybe?

"Estheim...?"

"Ah! My name is Hope Estheim, and I am your Servant Vampire ma'am." Hope announced as he bowed.

"S-Serah Faron..." She extended her hand intending for Hope to shake it, not kiss her hand! She blushed crimson as Hope pecked her hand. Suddenly a roar came from behind Serah, oh, the monster was still there, and it was oddly ueit up until now.

"Sorry, but he wanted to defile you master, I will kill him." Hope said as he walked past her. She wanted to call out and tell him he doesn't have a weapon, all of that was forgotten as Hope moved with blinding speed, slicing of hundreds of tentacles and at the end blasting through the octopus' head.

Upon reaching the other side, Hope stood for a bit and collapsed to his knees. Serah the caring and helping person she is rushed over to Hope what she found was a purple eyed Hope staring at her.

"Please, stay away... I didn't anticipate my long sleep to effect my body this way. When I'm like this only blood or sex will calm my nerves." Hope explained, as he tried to stay his left hand from going to Serah.

"You can drink my blood! You saved me so it's only right." Serah offered, he saved her it was only right, right?

"The amount of blood needed at this very moment will be every single drop of yours!" Hope yelled, as his body started to look as if it went into seizure, "Mog, you have to take her away - NOW!"

"What about the sex-thing?" Serah asked, staying put next to Hope, "Will it kill me?" Serah gulped.

Hope looked shocked at her offering sex to save his own life, all his life people never did that for him - they never offered help.

"I'll probably go for hours on end. The pleasure from sex decreases the power I possess and therefore the rage that's coursing through my mind. You won't be killed and I'll turn off my ability to impregnate you. In this rage I'll probably do it raw all through the night." Hope explained, as weird purple marking started to form on his face and hands.

"I'll do it."

Serah announced, the cloak tattering to the ground, once again revealing Serah in all her beauty. The feeling of Despair weighing on her as she now knew that this coldness was coming from Hope.

 **/**

If Serah had to make a guess, then this was probably the seventh time Hope came inside her pussy - raw. His abnormal length, which in Serah's case was far more endowed then Snow's. He took her virginity, and the first time he seemed to be tender, sweet, and caring. Now, he was just downright fucking her with all his might.

She had begun to scream earlier in and due to her screams had begun to attract various animals that just gave them looks and passed along. It was weird to see animals who attacked humans daily give up on two who were in the middle of copulation.

Serah assumed it was with whom she was copulating with, had the creatures terrified. Alternatively, it could just downright be the hulking Behemoth, who by all intents and purposes was Mog who Serah learned had the ability to transform into anything.

The fact that Mog was a female made Serah feel safe, one monster already tried to rape her, she didn't wanna know how Behemoth dick felt like. But, with the dick inside her she could make a fair approximation as Hope's dick was LARGE even for a former Human. Suddenly her breasts were gripped from behind and summarily were being toyed with.

Hope pinched her nipples, knew how to use his fingers down there and oddly always hit her at her G-spot. Moreover, there he came again...

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Serah screamed, as more and more Semen shot into her overflowing and searing womb. As her own juices squirted into the pond.

 **/**

She had been came in a lot, more like eighteen times actually, but, whose counting? Oh, right Serah was. It was at the fourteenth mark when Serah started to lose limb control and was now carried as if she was a fuckdoll. Hope was now kneeling in the pond where the octopus was slowly dissolving, with Serah riding his length for all its worth.

Her body draped against him as her eyes was staring lifelessly at the morning sky...? Was it morning already? Serah couldn't even remember the last few hours well, as it could've just had been a blur. All she did know was that her tummy now stood out bulging from all the semen held inside it.

Suddenly the erratic thrusts started to become more normal, more methodical as Serah saw the marks on Hope's body begin to recede. One last time Serah saw Hope take her head in his hands and kiss her.

"I love you..." He said when Serah started to get an orgasm at the same time Hope shot forth more copious amount of sperm inside her. Her eyes fell closed.

'I love you too, Hope...'

 **/**

Serah awoke in her bed at home feeling... not even a tiny bit sore? Her memories were livid with the image of Hope copulating with her countless times. Her pussy drenched with his semen. Laying up she felt her pussy and was surprised to find no residual pain or soreness.

"Was it all a dream?"

Serah sighed as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, her pink nightgown on? Wait, she didn't have a nightgown? Shaking her clothes.

"Mog! Are you there?" Serah asked urgent.

"Uh... Please, don't take the last of my pancakes..." Mog, spoke in his sleep.

Serah sighed in relief for she knew that the one she loved was real, that he really did take her virginity. It was weird, she met him yesterday, but she felt like she knew him all her life, as if he was her ideal and not Snow. She felt giddy of seeing him again.

Felt giddy to feel his hands roam over her body, again.

But, her face paled as she remembered about Snow and Claire yesterday, the two of them having sex, but, she also had sex with a Vampire, which was worse? Probably sex with a supernatural being from folklore.

Taking off her bathrobe, she walked into the shower and felt the warm water trickle down her body. Her hand moved to her pussy and touched it, she had already confirmed that the pain from countless breeding were not there, but how?

"Master Estheim, shared his blood with you. So, that your body wouldn't be strained for today." Mog spoke from beside Serah in the shower, "You two really went at it, I was surprised that you let Master do that to you."

"Me too. But, he saved me and I felt I replayed the debt, seeing him in pain made my heart ache. Also, I can't help but wonder if I know him from somewhere?" Serah explained, using a washcloth to clean her body.

"What do you mean?" Mog asked.

"I can't quite place it but I've met him before... Anyways, I gotta get ready for school. In addition, why are you here? And where's Hope?" Serah asked, as she started to lather her body with soap and her hair with shampoo.

"I'm right here..."

Serah screamed in shock, as she turned around - almost falling as she misstepped. Luckily, the one who spoke caught her, his hands on the back of her body. Suddenly the other occupant of the shower - Hope Estheim, pulled her in close.

Serah flushed bright red, as her breasts squished up against Hope's toned chest. The angelic face looking down at her with concern.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry for scaring you..." Hope said, as his face's previous happiness fell.

"I-It's alright!" Serah yelled, wishing more than anything that Hope's bright disposition he had a second ago would come back. She wanted to berate Hope for teleporting? Following? In the shower with her, but that was all lost as she felt her nether region acting up again.

"Where have you been?" She asked, she had no idea she was so clingy towards someone she just met? But, somewhere in the recesses of her memory she could've swore his face looked familiar.

"Who are you, really?" She murmured against Hope's chest, he didn't answer. When she removed her face from Hope's chest see could've swore that she saw him looking at her sadly? She wanted to ask further but was abruptly turned around and was now pushed up against the shower door.

She wanted to ask what Hope was doing but all she got in return was two slimy invaders feeling the inside of her pussy. Her breath hitched as she felt two fingers rubbing her inner walls. Hope was close to her ear as he started to nibble on it increasing sensations going through her.

I had no idea when I had gotten so slutty as I begged Hope to fuck me right here, right now. It all came back to the reason why I felt that Hope was so familiar. That he was someone that I already knew on an intimate level.

Suddenly Hope's fingers retracted from my gaping pussy, which was already dripping with quim. She was turned around just as abruptly as she was a few mooments ago. She saw Hope's two fingers... which had just been in her pussy being licked by him.

Hope made a sound of tasting it and liking it.

"You have school master, I can't." Hope answered as he disappeared as if he was never there.

"Wait-!"

He left her hot and needy so Serah did the only thing she could she sank to the floor, opened her legs, and started to rub her pussy. It wasn't long before Serah screamed in utter bliss, her juices squirted out of her gaping pussy.

 **/**

Serah had to say that she really liked Mog - alot. It was downright the greatest pet she had ever owned, the fact that it could literally turn into anything was a bonus! Mog was sweet and sensitive always obeyed Serah's commands.

The fact that if Mog was clean, and nice smelling so was the clothes that Serah had on at the moment. The fact that the thing replicated anything, even shoes and expensive diamonds didn't go unnoticed.

But, as Serah reached her room's door she knew that she had forgotten something, her older sister and Snow had sexual intercourse last night. After her encounter with Hope she hadn't even feel sad or angry about it anymore.

So, she would just go out there and break it off with Snow and be happy for Claire.

When she stepped through the door she hadn't expect a mop of silver hair standing infront of the stove making eggs and bacon. She all but sprinted out of the room to tell Hope to leave, she was too late as Claire came walking in through the door with her sleep attire on, which consisted of a tank top and mini-shorts.

"Hey Hope, when's the eggs and bacon done?" Lightning asked, failing to notice Serah's agape mouth. Serah immediately knew that something was wrong, and that Hope was responsible.

"What did you do?" Serah asked in a whisper towards Hope.

"I compelled them. It's a power where I can usually give orders or overwrite memories. In their minds I'm your boyfriend." Hope explained, leaning down and capturing Serah's lips. She kissed him back despite a rise of guilt at how she and Hope were lying towards her sister.

"Get a room you two." Lightning spoke from the sidelines nursing a cup of coffee. Serah looked over Hope's shoulder at Lightning who oddly looked the same except that she had sex with Snow, who apparently was someone she hated, and that he and Serah were going out until yesterday.

When Serah glanced at her watch, her eyes widened as she knew she was late for school. Looking towards Claire she saw Claire mouth a "off-day" at her.

"Sorry gotta go..."

Her wrist were caught by Hope who somehow magically appeared in a black sleeveless top and black jeans with white sneakers.

"I'll go with." Hope supplied.

Serah had no idea how Claire could've missed Hope's attire change infront of her, after a moment she thought that it was compel that did that. So, when Hope and Serah stepped outside she hadn't bother asking, only focusing on getting to school - as her second last week of teaching this year she had too.

Suddenly she was hoisted unto Hope's back and was now being carried as Hope leapt from building to building. Once again, that annoying feeling of familiarity struck her, but she couldn't place it. Soon enough Hope and Serah arrived at a alleyway near the school.

And, it was then that Serah saw the markings on Hope's neck, and the scar on his back. Her mind ached as a memory which looked fuzzy to her started to play out. It was of a teen shielding her from something when she was little... Unconsciously her hands tightened on Hope's shirt.

She had no idea why or how she spoke the next words, "i'm sorry..." But it felt like words needed to be said. Felt like if she didn't it would hurt her more than anything else. She felt his hands tighten around her waist, her head against his chest...

It was peaceful.

It felt right to be here with him.

The bell rang signalling school had started and Serah jumped in shock as she took off towards the school building.

"Still the same after all this time..."

Hope whispered as he started to fade into nothingness. He didn't notice the two figures on the roof he had just landed from. They were two figures, inherently female, one with long flowing raven black hair and the other with orange curls.

"There she is..."

In a blink of an eye the two beings disappeared as if they were never there. Serah had no idea why she had turned around and looked at roof of the building she had just come from. Shaking her head she turned around and ran into the building.

 **-XXX-**

 **Chapter One End**

 **A/N: So... I just got addicted to writing Lemons and this was a new type for me as I chose Serah and Hope instead of Hope and Lightning. This story will be focusing more on Serah and the "Situations" she finds herself in...**

 **Also, I had to mention that this was a request from my friend, like he was proud he came up with this... I just wrote it. Meh!**

 **This fic will mostly revolve around Lemons, some will be consensual, others Rape, so yeah...**

 **Also Hope x Serah, Snow x Lightning (Bleugh!) is the unchanged parings in this story as they will have to weather the ups and downs they face.**

 **The story will mostly be delivered from Serah of Hope's perspective, other times to people who'll move the story forward.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Signs of Evil**

 **A/N: Chapter two of Crest of Darkness, enjoy. Okay, so I planned to update today, and coincidentally a Guest reviewed and pointed out that I was an idiot.**

 **Rape is Rape no matter the Gender so I'm sorry for my stupidity. Thanks Guest, you actually showed me something I was ignoring, and not seeing. That will be fixed from this point onwards.**

 **Chapter One's A/N at the end has been edited.**

 **Trigger Warning: Female on Female Rape. Male on Female Rape.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XIII.**

 **-XXX-**

 **Signs of Evil**

 **-XXX=**

It had been a week after Serah released Hope from his "Prison"? She had asked him about how and why he was trapped within that knife she found. He had explained her of the Crest of Darkness, which he was sworn to protect all those years ago.

Turns out Hope were from a line of Vampires, Vampires which was created by Pulse Fal'cie long ago as their protectors. Two Different kinds were created, The Vampires of Light and the ones of Darkness. The two different types of Vampires and Fal'cie were in an endless struggle to obtain the Chaos Helix; the Chaos Helix was an artefact created by Etro, and it could bring about an end to this war.

Cocoon Fal'cie and Pulse Fal'cie, whoever obtained the Helix could wipe the other out completely. Serah had also learned of another weapon which could be more fundamentally destructive; this weapon was called the Crest of Darkness and it could reawaken Mwynn, a God-like entity that would destroy all of creation.

So, the two Vampire clan split into two factions, one looking for the Chaos Helix and the other for the Crest of Darkness. Serah had also learned that the Huge Metal-like creatures who lived on Pulse could fundamentally learn, it was shocking to think how creatures Humanity once feared had accepted their stay on Pulse.

Why hadn't she seen it before?

In the beginning when Serah was younger, she had bore witness to countless Fal'cie attacks on New Bodhum. She hadn't even thought about when the attacks ceased to happen. But, she could clearly see that the Pulse Fal'cie didn't even care for destroying Humanity.

Heck! She saw a Fal'cie a week before Hope arrived fly over her city and didn't even bother. People with more pride like their ancestors would probably anger the Clockwork-God for ignoring them. She knew that PSICOM hated that the Pulse Fal'cie looked down on them.

She sighed as she knew the destructive powers of a Pulse Fal'cie, and shook her head at PSICOM and their stupidity.

Still, Hope had confirmed to Serah that he had the Crest of Darkness with him, but she had not yet seen it. She also learned that Hope was nearly 2000 years old and that he could regulate his age.

But... how could she focus on any of the information she just received when her pussy was being pounded repeatedly? She was bent over her teacher's desk while moaning in pleasure, her body writhing every time Hope entered entirely all the way to the hilt.

Luckily it was night and Serah and her "Boyfriend" Hope decided to stay at school. What with Hope fucking her ragged for the last week she was behind on her work as a teacher. The only way she wasn't fired was that the Principal was a close friend of her parents.

Not to mention the fact that when Serah attuned she was a magnificent student. Magnificent student her ass! Here she was doing the thing that made her fall behind all the other teachers. She was five minutes into her work when Hope started to get horny, one thing lead to another and now she was getting pounded like a jackhammer.

Serah yelped as she was suddenly picked up from the table, her legs being held by Hope as he slammed her once again to the hilt. The new position also gave Hope access to Serah's mouth, which at this moment was being cleaned out by Hope's tongue.

Her loose hair falling in the air and her breasts jiggling up and down. All of a sudden Hope stopped his ministrations. Serah looking at him with confused, half-lidded eyes. She took the opportunity to breathe, her mind wondering what was going on.

She saw Hope's face contort into seriousness as if he had heard something, now that she focused herself she could hear footsteps. Hope being a being who had lived for 2000 years wasn't afraid of anything sat Serah on her wobbly feet. Her cum leaking down her legs to the ground.

Without Hope holding unto her Serah was sure that she would fall. Suddenly Serah heard a gasp as the footsteps grew louder. Hope was infront of Serah his clothes materialized, hers who was Mog was automatically on, as well as her weapon; Mog's Bow.

Serah didn't even know how to fight but she remembered what Hope had told her abbot enemies. She didn't believe in enemies until-!

 **/**

Jihl Nabaat had said goodbye to Serah and her boyfriend for the night, being the principal had perks but also responsibilities. She was the last one out of the school, she and the janitor also checked if every door was properly sealed.

Serah had asked her earlier this day if she could get the keys to the school and start an all nighters, what with it being Friday Jihl approved. She gave the spare keys to Serah and her boyfriend.

Jihl never did own a car as she stayed close to her workplace and local restaurants and shops. Truly it was the most convenient place to live. As Jihl walked along the sidewalk, she heard a whimper from the alley. Jihl, being a former PSICOM commander had to investigate as PSICOM despite what everyone thinks still helped people.

Opening up her purse Jihl took out her gun she had a license for, old habits die hard she assumed. Her purse fell to the ground, as it was busy hindering her aim. She walked closer as she saw a girl with orange hair sobbing in the corner.

On the ground around her was blood?

Did she kill someone? Or was she-! Realizing what happened Jihl ran closer, still keeping her gun close and eyes open for anything - anyone. Jihl crouched behind the girl and asked if she was okay. When the girl with orange curls turned around Jihl's eyes widened, behind her stood another bronze-skinned woman...

"You...!

Suddenly she was pushed to the ground, her gun clattering into the corner. Her clothes was riped off and her huge melons were completely out in the open. Her pencil-skirt tearing as inhuman strength ripped it to pieces.

Jihl tried to break free for the grasp these two grinning monsters had on, it was futile. Suddenly Jihl felt soft, cold lips tracing her backside of the neck. Her own mouth drawn into another's. Jihl resisted to open her mouth as a slithering intruder seek passage.

The greed vindictive eyes begging for her to open her mouth, Jihl didn't comply. At least not when two intruders slipped inside her pussy. Jihl's eyes widened as the grin grew on the orange-haired girls face. She knew that it was over, as soon as their saliva made contact with her own she was drugged.

Jihl's eyes turned lifeless as her control slipped, her left-hand who had been pushing the orange haired girl away, her right-hand trying to get the fingers in-between herself out stooped. It didn't take long for Jihl to cum, spurting her juices all on the girl infront of her and the ground.

Her breasts being fondled started to squirt milk due to the aphrodisiac that was injected in her neck by the bronze-skinned woman. She often wondered if these two were Succubus...

The pleasure being increased by the drug pushed everything to a next limit. Suddenly, she felt another woman's crotch rubbing against her own, she was being scissored...

"God! Oh yes! Your pussy feels amazing as always, Commander!" The orange-haired teen yelled in ecstasy.

Jihl, herself wanted to scream that it felt good, but her body wasn't responding. Even when she felt two sets of teeth clamp down on her neck and beginning to suck her dry! Due to the pain, Jihl temporary gained control of her body and shoved them away from her body.

The bronze-skinned was fingering herself was the only conclusion that Jihl could come up with. They weren't using their super strength, it was probably due to being in the feeling of Nirvana. Jihl stood up and frantically ran to the sidewalk only to come across no one outside.

Jihl had no idea how that was possible, she picked up her purse and wanted to ran home. Sadly, her house was still a long ways to go. Looking back she saw the school and in nothing but her high heels ran towards the shool.

All while her cum dripped down her legs unto the ground. She just hoped she didn't leave her Holy Water at home. Behind her came two glaring eyes, she ducked behind a wall and quickly undone her heels. Her mind and body began to get woozy and dizzy due to the loss of blood.

She stumbled multiple times but... something was wrong here? They could've easily killed her? Why didn't they? When Jihl walked into the school yard she fell on her hands and knees, wheezing as she inhaled oxygen. She stoop up and ran... only to stop when she saw the frightened gaze of both women behind her.

"Tch! We wanted to play but now its here..." The older one explained in a heavily accented voice.

"Next time, Commander! I'll fuck you, and suck you dry!" The smaller one happily shouted.

Jihjl, in her dizzy state hadn't even notice that the two hadn't even crossed the school yard's threshold. The vanished. Ignoring that Jihl had to find a first aid kit. She unlocked the front door with her key and started to traverse to the nurse's office.

Luckily, the nurse's office was on the same floor as Serah's class. She saw the light was still on her wanted to run there, her state of mind and body allowing her to take small steps.

When she arrived at the door she saw Serah holding a bow and Hope glaring the doorway, only to suddenly catch her as she fell on the ground.

 **/**

When Serah saw Jihl walk in the room with blood and quim on her body Serah released her weapon and ran to Jihl who collapsed, but luckily Hope caught Jihl. Jihl laid against Hope as he inspected her wounds, it was bite marks.

Wait, was this a vampire's doing? She was bleeding out from the bite mark, more blood than Serah could even imagine.

Hope looked at me and shook his head. I took Jihl's hand in my own, this was my parents best friends?! She was like an Aunt to Claire and me. Jihl's eyes slowly opened and she tried to smile at Serah. Her hand reached for her cheek as tears fell.

'I couldn't let her die!'

"Can you help her?" I asked, Hope, meekly. He took Serah's hand and bit it, it hurt, he hovered the hand over Jihl's mouth, and a few drops fell in her mouth.

...

...

...

She complied after a few moments, at first she was slowly drinking, after a while her intensity increased. Serah saw as her bite marks began to heal. Her entire body looked completely healthy, but now there were a strange purple marking on her back.

Hope took away his wrist from Jihl and Serah saw the fangs in Jihl's mouth. Hope stood up and held Jihl close to him, Serah was a little jealous.

"You are my Sub-Class-"

"-I have given you life anew-"

"-You will hereby protect Serah Farron."

When Jihl turned around and looked at Serah there was a grin, and eyes of pure purple gazing back at Serah. Jihl tried to lunge at Serah but her arms were caught by Hope, his clothes vanishing and his cock proud and rock hard was shoved inside Jihl's anal.

Serah saw as Jihl gave a pure unabashed scream of pure pleasure, Serah's pussy wettened as she saw her "Aunt" being taken by her Servant/boyfriend.

"She's in a "sex-rage" state. The only way is to do what we did when you first met me." Hope answer, his voice strained as he groaned while fucking Jihl's tight asshole. Serah's clothes shined brightly and suddenly there she stood in a proud 8-inch strapon.

Serah took Jihl's mouth as she began to mouthfuck her principal. Serah knew that the night was long way from over.

 **/**

Currently Jihl Nabaat was being DP'ed by Serah and her boyfriend who long since "Fucked" her out of "Sex-Rage" mode and was just going for the fun of it. Jihl couldn't complain as her needs which for four years had to be satisfied with fingers and dildos was being fullfilled entirely.

The fact that she now was a Vampire couldn't even dampen this mood, of sexual pleasure. What with Hope slamming to the hilt inside her asshole, and Serah doing it as well in her pussy. Jihl came probably for the nineteenth time that night.

Jihl fell to the ground on her butt, which she yelped in pain, what with how it had been savagely fucked now for hours. Hope and Serah sat next to her, her body being placed on Hope's lap, which felt nice... Serah curling up on Hope's arm.

All while Mog was licking semen off everything. Funny thing Serah forgot to mention was that Mog grew powerful the more Semen she ingested. Seemed like Mog was a Vampire as well due to Jihl's blood being cleaned.

After a few moments of peace and quiet they heard footsteps, it was the janitor. They had fucked each other ragged and Jihl and Serah would call in sick. Hope with his otherworldly powers teleported everyone and everything to Serah's room.

So, now there they lay on Serah's bed with Jihl on the left of Hope and Serah on the right. Hope only wanted Serah but Jihl was a part of Serah's life so he had to save her even if it meant that Jihl would join in on their sex.

Serah at first was mad at Hope for fucking Jihl, but... she loved her "Aunt" and would give up anything for her "Aunt" even if it meant sharing Hope with her.

Jihl could not explain the extent of happiness she felt as she laid in a bed alongside someone - anyone. It had been so long since she felt this relieved, not stressing about the tiniest of things. The fact that she could share this wonderful feeling with Serah who she secretly loved, and her boyfriend who made her feel tingly inside.

She smiled contently as she snuggled closer to Hope, her fingers intertwining with Serah's.

 **/**

"What?!" He yelled, as both pf them flinched, You let her escape?! I gave you all explicit instructions to kill her. You tried to toy around and ran into the other "one" residing in New Bodhum."

Slut, get over here!" The bronze-skinned servant obeyed, moving closer. Her clothes vanished as she was bent over against a wall. She expected the punishment to be anal again, with various dildos with what appeared to be pimples? Dildos with electrical charges at the outside. What she hadn't expected was the man's own cock to violently slam itself to the hilt inside her asshole.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"This time, I'm going in raw! Hey, bitch get over here!" The orange-haired teen walked closer. The bronze-skinned eyes widened as she saw her friends come closer.

"No! You promised you'd only take me! It was my fault!" She yelled, as her asshole was savagely pounded. She felt his cock leave her asshole and turned around to see him impale the orange-haired teen in her asshole.

The girl screamed in utter pain as tears fell from her eyes. The more he fucked the girl the more tears, soon enough it was soundless screams echoing in the room. The bronze-skinned woman glared at the man, the glare could've probably killed a Behemoth.

The man smiled back at the raven-haired woman.

"This is what you get for disappointing me, Fang."

If she could kill him, she would, if only to get away from here. But, she was in a contract with the bastard, they both were - her and Vanille; the teen currently being fucked senseless.

 **-XXX-**

 **Chapter Two End**

 **Here is Chapter 2 of Crest of Darkness. Also this fic will focus on lemon 60%, plot 20%, and Character Development 20%.So there'll be alot more Lemons in here than expositions.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **-Twilight-**


End file.
